Family Reunion
by 94mabu94
Summary: This is a One Shot of one of my favorite Disney movies: Meet the Robinsons. Hope you like


** Franny left high school like every day, she was distracted humming a song when she noticed that the most popular girls from the school approached her to talk with her, although she did not tolerate them, she did not want to be rude and in spite of herself followed the current; it was not as bad as it seemed, in fact it was nice to chat about everyday things with her companions, but soon she realized what the true intentions of the "nice girls" were **

A: And is not it weird to date a college student?

L: It must be incredible

F: Yes, but that is not important in our relationship, the most important thing is that we love each other and that we are happy together

L: You're right, but is not it hard to be able to see all the commitments that he has?

F: The truth is, we always try to coordinate our schedules so that we can leave once in a while. But you can not always, I know that he has a bright future and that's why he has many responsibilities and obligations and I can not bother about that, besides, I also have my affairs, so on that side I am distracted while he is not with me

A: If "clear", as if "teaching them to sing frogs" would be compared to being a great and young 17 year old entrepreneur who will soon leave the most important university in the country and revolutionize the world of science

F: Well, I'm not going to argue with you about that, moreover, I do not even know why I'm bothering to talk to you, they're witches, I'd better go

L: Franny, do not get mad

A: I did not want to bother you, I just wanted to be nice and warn you to be careful

F: What?

A: That they take it from you, you do not know how many girls would die of being in your place

F: Do not be an idiot, Cornelius would never change me for any, he loves me and ...

** At that moment a boy happened to run right in the middle of them, causing Franny to throw away all her books. A little busy apologized, I help him collect his things, I look for a moment to the eyes and whisper something I can not understand, then restart his escape **

A: Wow, what's wrong with that guy?

F: I ... I

A: Hey friend, the mystery guy is speechless, is not it?

F: I know him, I do not know where but I feel a connection with him

A: Do you like it?

F: Of course not, it's something, I do not know how to explain it ... maternal

L: Well, it makes me look like you. Are not they family?

F: No, I do not think, I do not know, I've never seen him in any family reunion, but I feel strangely familiar with him

** While the girls were still arguing another boy crossed again in the middle of them, but this time was someone that the three knew perfectly **

L: That was not your boyfriend?

F: Yes, but I do not understand what you are doing here, I had to deliver a project today and we would see each other this weekend

L: It seems that I wanted to surprise you, how nice

A: But the surprised one was him, you're in trouble

F: Why?

A: Because he saw you flirting with the other boy and started following him, he's sure to beat him up

F: Cornelius is not violent! Also I was not flirting with anyone

L: Well, better make sure, go and follow them before you reach them

A: I do not miss this for the world

L: No! We already bothered her enough Ashley; leave her alone. In addition we have to go to study for the exam tomorrow

F: Thanks Lia, you're not so bad after all, goodbye

** Franny thought for a moment, but his partner was right, if he did not leave now, maybe he would not find them and something serious could happen. He ran a few blocks, but finally found them; unfortunately the scene was not very good, both boys were lying on a sidewalk near the road and his boyfriend was screaming like crazy, I try to stop him, but I had never seen him so furious, so he thought it was best to leave him for a few moments it will calm down **

CR: What's wrong with you? Are you stupid or what? Do not you have eyes? How did you do that? You are completely crazy

** Franny's patience came to an end, even if her boyfriend had no right to treat anyone like that, let alone stupid jealousy. Very angry I tried to talk to her, but she did not even pay attention to him; was about to hit him when he saw that his speech took a completely different and very strange course **

CR: How do you come across the street like that? There are still no flying cars! You almost rolled that car, if it had not been here ...

** Cornelius went from being extremely angry to being completely worried, looking at the boy anguish and examining him all over his body as if trying to look for something that was not in his place **

CR: Are you okay? You're bleeding? Do you have any injuries? You have a fever? How many fingers do you see? Does something hurt? Do you have a broken bone? Did you scratch your knees? You're dizzy? Can you breathe well? ... We're going to the hospital right now!

** Franny was increasingly confused to see her boyfriend so upset, after asking her thousands of similar questions she hugged him and sobbing she kept talking *

CR: Never, never in my life do you ever do this to me again, you do not know what I would do if something happened to you

** The other guy, annoyed, brushed him off **

W: Okay, Okay, do not exaggerate, nothing happened to me, I'm fine dad

F: Dad?

** Immediately the boys left their bubble and realized that they were not alone, they looked at each other and then at the girl who was standing in front of them **

F: Is it possible that someone could explain to me what is happening?

W: Ehhh ... this is a dream, dream, dreamy

F: Do you think I'm stupid?

CR and W: Not at all

F: Well then tell me the truth

CR: Love, I think this is not the best place where we can talk

F: Perfect, let's go to your house right now

W: And the grandmothers ... Aush

** Cornelius nudged the boy and looked at him seriously, something annoying changed his question **

W: And your parents?

CR: They are not, they went on a cruise for a whole week

** The three went towards the house and an uncomfortable silence rumbled in the atmosphere since none dared to speak all the way; When Franny arrived, I could not stand the intrigue and asked again **

F: Now if you're going to explain to me, what's going on here? Why did you arrive today without telling me and why did that guy call you dad?

** Cornelius was very nervous, he walked from side to side and rubbed his neck, he was sweating and his voice trembled when he spoke **

CR: Princess, I know this may sound very strange ... And maybe you take us crazy, but please try to take it as calmly as you can and for nothing in the world you're going to faint

F: Speak now, you have me nervous

CR: Honey, this is Wilbur ... he is our son and he comes from the future

** Franny was stunned for a moment, Cornelius thought he was going to run or was going to scream, but instead, she approached Wilbur and began to look at it in detail, then took it from the cheeks and began to squeeze * *

F: Oh my God! I can not believe you're my son, you're so cute, you look so much like me, you're all a tenderness

W: Let go now, you're going to leave me without cheeks ... And I'm not cute, I'm handsome

CR: And terribly distracted too

W: Auhs, why are you hitting me? I thought you were happy to meet me

F: Of course I am, but your father is right, you can not walk down the street like a madman, you almost kill him with a fright. Young man is punished until the year 3000

W: Great, I was not even born and I'm already punished

CR: And why did you come?

F: How? You do not know it?

CR: No, not at all. I was in college and I felt the terrible feeling that I should return immediately, I'm glad I did. I was going to look for you to see if you were okay, when I saw him running like crazy in half the city

F: By the way, why were you running?

W: They were following me

CR: Again? What did you do this time?

W: On the way I tell you, we're going through the ship before they find me again

CR: Yes, let's go

F: Excuse me, do you think of leaving me here alone?

CR: Yes, no, I mean ... I do not think it's a good idea for you to come with us, the future is something strange and dangerous, I do not want anything to happen to you

F: Nothing will happen to me; I am your girlfriend, your future wife, and your mother too, we must do this together, as a family. Also, they need someone focused, we saw that if our little one is in trouble you lose your head

CR: That's not fair, you did not notice when they almost ran over him, and you did not know he was our son either; if you had been in my place you would be the same or even more scared than me

F: Maybe, but I would have known how to handle it

W: Dad, remember that mom says that she is always right, so do not have it, better take it and do not make her angry

F: I said that? I am a very wise woman

** Easier, Cornelius took her by the waist and gave her a soft kiss on the lips **

CR: And beautiful too

W: Gross, do not get affectionate right now

CR: If we did not get affectionate from time to time, you would not even exist

W: Okay, that information did not need it, now I will try to erase that from my memory or live with this permanent trauma for all my life

F: Cornelius! Do not tell those things to the child

W: Mom, I'm not a child anymore

** The three Robinsons continued talking, and although it was a totally out of the ordinary day, for them it was completely normal, because they were together as family that they were not yet, but they would soon form and go to live their next adventure that sure was the first of many others **


End file.
